Cradle
Cradle(Officially titled New Constitutional Monarchy of Cradle) was a city on the Freebuilders Classic server Government Cradle was a Constitutional Monarchy, meaning that the Governor will lead the nation, but their power is restricted by a constitution. History (Real) Original Server Cradle began as a humble fishing village on the original Freebuilders server, some time in Minecraft version 1.5. It consisted of only a few buildings: Jpmac11's house, 3 small houses, a small farm, a warehouse, and an admin's house. Jpmac11 ran the city alone for quite some time, all the way until the server reset at the end of the original survival world. New Server The new Cradle was founded on the new server after the post that Metoroporisu made about Las Islas taking the workforce of the server. Jpmac11 took notice of this, and re-founded Cradle. It began with a small hut on the edge of an island, and a small portal island connected by a thin bridge to the mainland. The area was recommended by Lode. The city grew rapidly, eventually having the need of a Second-In-Command to help run the city. The first Second-In-Command recruited was Jpmac11's good friend Soundwave84. Governmental Founding Later in the city's life, a government was needed to be founded. Jpmac11 devised a few main positions, Governor, Second-In-Command, and General. The original SiC was Soundwave84, and the general was SuperFrenzy911. Later, Jp and Soundwave drafted a consitituion, and officially founded the city. A New SiC After quite a while of the city existing, a new player joined the server, gharmonica. Ghar helped considerably on the growth of the city. He opened oprituinties for new developments, and built the library, the animal farm, and parts of the crop farm. He later became a second SiC. Fall of a Friend A long way into the life of the city, the original SiC, Soundwave84, decided to leave Cradle for unknown reasons. After this incident, ghar became the only SiC, and even he showed signs of not being capable. He became a moderator on the server, and Jpmac11 worried that he could no longer be the SiC. However, this was not the case, and he retained his duties as the SiC. Era of Expansion Shortly after the fall of Soundwave, Cradle began expanding. Cavern. the mining outpost of Cradle, was built partially, then Cradle began to work considerably on the homefront. The Three Guilds of Cradle were founded, and the city joined the Council of Nations. A Bright New Future Cradle has many plans. They include three expansions: a mining outpost called Cavern, a farming outpost called Woodfall, and an exploritory outpost named Brink. Other plans include the megaproject Danu Talis, as well as several other large builds. History (Lore) Morrithal Era Cradle began as a slave village near a beach, nestled between two mountains during the reign of Morrithal the Dark. The evil dragon was putting humans to work as slaves to farm food for him and make up his army in the small beach village. There seemed little hope for the slaves until a new hope arrived, an Arboronian named Gurash. Gurash was a powerful knight who wielded a sword fashioned from a dragon's tooth. He inspired the Cradilians into rebelling, and Morrithal noticed, as Gurash was hoping. When Morrithal would send his minions to stop the rebelling, Gurash would slay them and challenge Morrithal to a battle. After the third challenge, Morrithal came. Gurash stood on the bridge to the portal island, prepared to fight the dark dragon. When the two met, all anyone could see was flashing of teeth and blades for a couple minutes, until Gurash dropped from the air, Morrithal's beheaded body landing behind him. Old Cradle Era After killing Morrithal, Gurash was crowned king by the citizens of the freed village. He was a benevolent king, and led the town to prosperity. News of Morrithal's death quickly spread, and villages all over began rebelling and defeating what remained of the dragon's minions. These villages, hearing of the civilization led by the one who slew the Dark One, came to Gurash. Hundreds of villages joined Gurash and became part of the nation dubbed Cradle, after its location. The city quickly expanded, and the keep and walls were constructed of a rare stone resistant to dragon fire. A large statue of Gurash was built in the town square, and many people flocked to the city seeking opportunity. Then, Gelton the Red came from his mountain in the far north. The giant red dragon had heard of a new civilization, and wished to give it his blessing. When Gelton arrived, he landed just in front of the keep, and many citizens mistook him for an evil dragon and began shooting arrows at him before they heard the voice of Gurash bellow "Stop!". Gurash exited the keep, and Gelton looked down at the Arboronian knight, and spoke one word: "King". Gelton then set the treasure he had carried in front of Gurash, and took off, leaving the city. Gurash opened the massive chest, and stared in at the vast treasure inside. Three Guilds of Cradle The Three Guilds of Cradle were three factions in Cradle founded by Jpmac11. They consist of the Warrior's Guild the Explorer's Guild, and the Merchant's Guild. Warrior's Guild Choose the path of Honor, choose the Warrior's Guild. The main attributes of a Warrior are Combat, Smithing, and Defense. Sub-attributes include Chivalry, Honor, and Decency. Explorer's Guild Choose the path of Knowledge, choose the Explorer's Guild. The main attributes of an Explorer are Enchanting, Mining, and Cartography. Sub-attributes include Intelligence, Problem-Solving, and Cleverness. Merchant's Guild Choose the path of Wealth, choose the Merchant's Guild. The main attributes of a Merchant are Currency, Shop-keeping, and Crafting. Sub-attributes include Trustworthiness, Outgoing Personality, and Friendliness. Constitution Constitution of Cradle Media Category:Settlements Category:Freebuilders 1.0